


perfection? there's no such thing

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strangers, artist!nini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky is too afraid to approach the pretty girl in the art gallery
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	perfection? there's no such thing

**Author's Note:**

> another quick one i whipped up this morning, hope you all like it!
> 
> honestly, i didn't reread this so if it's bad please disregard lol

Salvador Dali once said, _‘Have no fear of perfection - you’ll never reach it_ ’ and that was something that Nini Salazar-Roberts lived by.

Ever since she was in high school, she decided to live the life that she wanted to live. She took risks not many people would dare to take. She spoke her mind, spoke her heart, not afraid of anything. Because if you never try, then what was the point?

Was this intimidating?

Hell yeah, it was. Some people thought she was strange, some people thought she was too strong willed. But Nini didn’t care what they thought. All that mattered to her was that she was living the life that wanted to live.

She wasn’t always like this. She used to be this terrified little girl that didn’t dare to do anything to put herself out there. Too afraid that everyone would judge her and think less of her.

When Nini was fifteen years old she had received the worst news she has ever received in her life. Her Lola had fallen ill - stage 3 breast cancer. This broke Nini, thinking that one day her best friend was no longer going to be by her side. Probably wouldn’t see her get married and meet her grandchildren, see the woman that Nini had grown to be.

“Don’t cry, my little flower,” her Lola had told her, “Live the life you want, because if you worry too much about everyone else the next thing you know, you’ve lost yourself.”

That was the day Nini knew it was time to live her life. Live the life she didn’t dare to live before, too scared of judgment. Her Lola was right, Salvador Dali was right. If you live in the constant fear of being perfect, then you’re stuck in a never-ending cycle.

She figures that’s how she ended up in Chicago.

The Windy City has always been the dream. Attending School of the Art Institute of Chicago. She loved the city life, it wasn’t quite the same back home in Salt Lake. But, it was the life that she’s always wanted, that she’s dreamed of.

Now, she’s living that dream.

Every Wednesday Nini went to her favourite art gallery in the city. It was squeezed in between a vintage store and a chocolatier shop. A little strange, but Nini loved checking all three every Wednesday. Being the one day of the week that she had off.

It’s been four months that she’s been going. And it was probably in the first month that she had first seen him. A curly-haired cute boy, with a sharp jaw and beautiful brown eyes. She thought he was one of the art-goers like her, but it was in the second month that she realized he worked there. He was pointing towards the back, probably guiding the visitor to the bathroom.

It wasn’t just his looks that had caught her attention. Most of the time she would glance at him, she realized he would quickly turn his attention to the floor or snap around like he had forgotten he had to do something.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk at this realization. It’s happened a few times before, but no boy has ever really caught her attention like he did. Maybe it was because he was working at her favourite art gallery, or maybe it’s because he looks really good in blue. But there was something about him that was different, something about him intrigued her.

Secretly, Nini hoped he would ask her out.

Despite being the one wanting to approach and initiate conversation and relationships. There was still a little part in Nini that hoped people weren’t too afraid to come up and talk to her. Whether it’d be friendly or flirty.

Maybe it was the way she presents herself, or maybe she just had that unapproachable face. But she didn’t want that to be her legacy. So, she waited. She waited for the day that he found the guts to approach her, maybe ask her opinion on Picasso’s Blue Period or what her favourite art period in western art history was.

And four months, three weeks and five days later, he never did. Nini wouldn’t say she’s impatient, far from it. But this was getting ridiculous. Whoever this man was knew she was at least interested, catching his eye a couple times in each of her visits. Nini wasn’t being subtle, that wasn’t her style.

So, Nini being who she was, decides to approach him.

“I’ve been coming here for almost five months, right?” She starts off, finally standing in front of him. She never realized how tall he was, since he always stayed a few feet away.

Craning her neck to look up at him, his eyes were wide in shock and mouth slightly ajar. The brunette couldn’t help but smirk at his expression, realizing that if she hasn’t made an impression before, she definitely did now.

“And, I thought you were cute and I know you’ve seen me around here. Don’t think I don’t notice when you quickly look away, I’m not that oblivious.” She giggles, as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, “So, I waited. I waited until you approached me, maybe with a bad pick up line or maybe starting up conversation about Degas trying to find my interests. Then eventually we would get to talking and you would eventually find me more than just a pretty face and would find the courage to ask me out.”

“Are you asking me out?” He squeaks, looking down at the feisty brunette.

She shakes her head, “No.” She states, his face deflating at her response, “I’m telling you to ask me out. Because if there’s anything I’ve learned growing up, it’s you take the bull by its horns and do what you want to do. Live the life you want to live. Be the person you want to be. Don’t be afraid of taking chances, because you don’t know what you’re missing out on.” She continues.

The man laughs, shaking his head, “You’re quite interesting, I’ll give you that.” He sticks his hand out to her, “I’m Ricky.”

“Nini.” She smiles, taking his hand.

“Well Nini,” he beams at her, “If I didn’t think you were fucking beautiful, I would’ve been a little weirded out. But I like you, you’ve got spunk.”

Despite her confidence from earlier, she couldn’t help feel the rise of heat to her cheeks at his compliment. She squeezes his hand pulling him closer, “If I’m so beautiful, what are you going to do about it?” She bites her lip.

Ricky laughs, “Well, Miss Nini. I would love, if you’d go out on a date with me. That is, if you’re still interested. I did take almost five months.”

The small brunette shakes her giggling at his bright smile, “I mean, I guess so,” she teases. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Finally letting their hands drop from each other’s hold, Nini looks up at the boy pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Your number," she states, telling the boy why she was handing him her device, "I think it’s better if I get yours, instead of the other way around. Because who knows how long it’ll take for you to text me.” She beams up at him.

The curly-haired man puts a hand on his chest in mock offense, “Have I made the biggest mistake asking you out on a date?”

“I guess, you’ll have to wait and see.” She winks.

**Author's Note:**

> get excited, because my next work is going to be the one some of you have been waiting for!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky don't be afraid to send me anything!
> 
> with all my love xx


End file.
